The tale of two girls
by shikamaru-of the dead
Summary: Disclaimer:i don't own Naruto and never will. Please R&R. This is my first fanfiction. There is mild langauge. ::HAITUS::
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Two Girls**

**Chapter 1**

**One day at school two girls named Lauren (Nori) and Marley (Otis) were sitting enjoying their lunch when… their friend Tanika (Mina) came and sat with them. "Hey.", said Nori and Otis. "Hiya!!!", shouted Mina. Mina pulled out a scroll and showed it to her friends. The three of them were reading the scroll when……a blue-white light emitted from the scroll.**

**Then everything went dark, when the three of them came to…..they were shocked. "I'm…six years old!!!" shouted Nori. You would never guess what they looked like. Nori was wearing a tom-boy outfit and had really long, brown hair. It was put into a pony-tail. Mina was wearing a skirt and shirt and had long, brown hair. "Great I'm seven years old." she said sarcastically. Otis wasn't there but Temari was. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a T-shirt. "Hey at least you guys are all right and I'm eight years old." said Temari. Nori said, "Hey you're our older sister right?" Mina and Temari stared at her with disbelief. **

**While walking around they saw a kid with messy red hair. "H-hey Temari is it possible for that to be Gaara of the desert,"asked Nori. Temari gave her an idea. She picked up a rock and threw it at the boy. Some sand blocked the rock. "Knew it," said Nori. They saw a bunch of kids with a small number of adults and walked over to them. "Hey," said nori. The adult wasn't listening, so she took a deep breath and said, "HEY!!" The adult looked down and said, "There you three are. We're getting ready to go back to the leaf village now."**

**SEVEN YEARS LATER-------------------------------------**

**"It is time for the Chunin exams……."said Nori. Temari was now 15 years old and was 5'4. Nori was 13 and she was 4'9. Mina was 14 and she was about 5'2. They were on their way to the first exam when….. "Hey snot, that hurt." "Hey put Konahamaru down you big bully!!" shouted three other kids. Nori looked at her team-mates and they went a head. "Yo paint faced monkey-boy. Put the 3****rd**** Hokage's grandson down," said Nori. The Kankuro put Konahamaru down and walked over to Nori. "What are you going to do about it, wench," asked Kankuro. "This," said Nori just as she was about to hit Kankuro. Then a voice from the tree said "Kankuro knock it off…..or I'll kill you." Kankuro apologized, "S-sorry Gaara." The guy next to him said, "It won't happen again. I assure you." "Then lets go already, Otis." said Gaara. The three left and Nori went over to Naruto and his friends. "You guys okay?" she asked. After checking everyone one for wounds, she left Naruto and his team and Konahamaru's friends to join her team mates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-----------------------------First exam-------------------------------------------------**

**At the Academy, Nori got her team past two Genin ninjas, who blocked the door to the first exam. "****Get out of my way you sniveling disgraces.****" said Nori. The ninjas shivered in fear of Nori and released the Genjustu. Gaara and his siblings watched as she walked off. ** 'Interesting? Isn't she boy?' said Shukaku.** 'Whatever. She inspires fear in their hearts? Even I can do that.' said Gaara.**

**On the way to the examination room Nori and her siblings saw Lee challenge Sasuke to a match. "Hey Lee! Kick Sasuke's ass!" said Mina. Sasuke looked over in Mina's direction and threw her a glare. Mina threw a glare back at Sasuke. That was when Gaara and his team mates walked by. Kankuro noticed that Mina had picked on the younger Genin. He smirked and whistled to get her attention.**

**Mina looked over in Kankuro's direction and winked at him. Gaara looked displeased with his older sibling's actions. Gaara looked over in Nori's direction and noticed that she was displeased as well. Nori looked over in Gaara's direction and smiled at him. He turned his face away from her. She looked puzzled and walked over to his team. "Excuse me?" said Nori. "What do you want?" said Gaara. "Listen you! You have no right to talk to me that way!" shouted Nori "Besides I-I wasn't smiling at you it was for Lee, hmfp!" Nori stormed up the stairs. **

**Mina walked over to Kankuro and whispered something in his ear. Kankuro blushed and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and walked back to her friend. Otis sighed and Temari did the same. Gaara left as soon as that event occurred. He disappeared in a sand cyclone. He wound up in the examination room, well what he thought was the examination room; which where Nori was. Nori was in the middle of meditating when Gaara came up and his face was exactically in her's when she opened her eyes. She noticed how close he was to her and blushed. 'Interesting I think I will experiment with this.' thought Gaara. **'What a smart boy. I would love to see the outcome of this.' said Shakaku. **Nori was close to a wall so she backed up and Gaara came closer. He noticed her blush was darkening. That only made scoot him closer to her; her back was pressed against the wall. He became even more interested and lightly pressed himself against her body. He pressed his lips against her's. She blushed even more as he did this. **'Give her one more push. See what she does!' shouted Shakaku.** 'Right.' thought Gaara. He opened his mouth and his tongue licked her lips. She gasped and felt his tongue enter her mouth. He pulled her closer to him. He explored her mouth for a while. **'Kill him! He dares to defile this body! I will make him pay!' shouted the three-tailed fox demon in Nori's head.** 'I can't move. I'm sorry Goshinki I can't do any hand signs to release you.' said Nori. **'Why not?' questioned her demon. **'His sand has my hands pinned down.' said Nori. **'Damn him! Damn him to hell!!!!' shouted Goshinki.

**Gaara pulled away from Nori, leaving her astounded. She placed a hand over her mouth and stood up. She walked over to Gaara and slapped him across face. In the end she ended up hitting the sand. "Don't even bother. You couldn't even hit me even if you wanted, weak little girl" said Gaara. "Oh?" said Nori. She stepped closer to Gaara, he backed away from her. She got closer and wrapped her arms around his torso. He blushed and started sweat; she licked his lips making his blush darken. She backed away and smirked while saying "So this is the mighty Shakaku's human vessal?" She started to laugh but it wasn't a mocking or amused laugh; it was a sweet and kind laugh. His blush darkened even more; she looked over and kissed him on the cheek. She left the room and went back to her team.**


End file.
